


Free

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Portuguese, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele dirigiu a noite toda e mais da metade daquele dia também - pós 5X16 Felina - Jesse-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

Ele dirigiu a noite toda e mais da metade daquele dia também.

Deus está morto, e o demônio também, afinal para ele os dois eram a mesma pessoa, mas o corpo dele ainda estava em Albuquerque e Jesse sabia que o melhor que havia a ser feito era ficar o mais longe possível daquela cidade.

Ele ouviu as noticias no rádio pela noite e pela madrugada, pela manhã quando parou numa lanchonete na beira da estrada para comer alguma coisa também estava passando no noticiário, reportagens enormes recontando a jornada do grande Heisenberg, em um momento apareceu a sua foto na televisão e ele entrou em pânico e quase correu de lá, mas percebeu que ele agora quase não parecia com o rapaz da foto, dois anos com Mr White pareciam ter sugado uns dez anos de vitalidade dele, e logo depois a mulher que estava narrando a reportagem disse que o corpo dele nunca havia sido encontrado.

O mundo achava que ele estava morto e ele já estava muito longe de ABQ mas Jesse decide continuar dirigindo mais um pouco, até achar alguma cidade bonita em que ele pudesse ver a neve, ou talvez algum lugar em que ele pudesse ver o mar.


End file.
